heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Kefla (Dragon Ball Series)
Kefla (ケフラ 'Kefura') is the Potara fusion of Kale and Caulifla. Appearance Kefla is a young, slender woman of Caulifla's average height and Kale's muscular build. Kefla's hairstyle is a mixture of both of those owned by the female Saiyans, being spiky like Caulifla's with bangs framing both sides of her face while the majority of her hair is held up in a ponytail like Kale's. Her facial features and eye shape are more reminiscent of Caulifla's, but her complexion is a middle between both of their skin-types complexions. She wears Kale's golden armbands however they are now the same shape as Caulifla's wristbands, boots though the red part of them is replaced with the black of Caulifla's, and a purple belly shirt with form-fitting purple pants (being a mixture of both of their pants) from Caulifla's color scheme. On her ears, she has two green Potara Earrings. Personality Despite being a fusion of Caulifla and Kale, Kefla's personality is seemingly only identical to Caulifla's. After being born, Kefla remarks she feels great, displaying Caulifla's overbearing confidence. She also appears to be possessing the Universe 7 Saiyans' desires to fight even stronger opponents and becoming stronger herself. During her initial scuffle with Goku, Kefla also displays Caulifla's cocky attitude, calling Super Saiyan God Goku's attacks "lame". Her overall confidence in such abilities also has Kefla believe she can beat Goku, even if he is in his blue form. However, despite her immense confidence in her power, Kefla does seem to retain some of Caulifla's respect towards Goku. Outright calling him a "worthy opponent", being delighted when Goku reciprocated by going Super Saiyan Blue, and seeming almost saddened when she thought she had defeated him easily, and smiled when he stood up after having taken a powerful blow. Also, Kefla did seem to be even more eager and excited when Goku managed to reactivate his Ultra Instinct Omen against her and the realization of being potentially defeated by him seemed to have made Kefla develop a strong determination towards defeating Goku to the point it appeared she was deliberately trying to destroy him in a fit of rage. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Transformations Super Saiyan Kefla's Super Saiyan form primarily possess the appearance of the Legendary Super Saiyan state: She gains a slight increase in muscle mass and definition while her hair turns bright green, though she does not gain a height increase. Unlike either of her fusion components, Kefla's transformed state also makes her eyes become wider. Kefla assumes this form in order to combat Super Saiyan Blue Goku and manages to fight an even battle with him. Her ki attacks forced Goku to use Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, even defeating the Saiyan after a surprised attack. However, she is pushed back when Goku once again acquires his Ultra Instinct -Sign- state. It is speculated by Whis that Kefla's power in this form rivaled the Spirit Bomb that caused Goku to break his limits and enter Ultra Instinct. Super Saiyan 2 Like Caulifla, Kefla possess the Super Saiyan 2 form, but with a similar appearance to Super Saiyan 2 (Kale's version), though with the natural addition of frequent and wild bio-electricity discharges. When Goku takes on his Ultra Instinct -Sign- state, Kefla responds by becoming a Super Saiyan 2. For as powerful as her Super Saiyan 2 form is, she is still unable to land any hits on Goku. When cornered by Goku, Kefla went through a fight or flight response and awakened a new unpleasant power, which Vados referred to as her "final weapon", and she became surrounded by ki that fired in all directions and was fast enough to graze Goku with her attacks. Master Roshi even remarked that even Goku couldn't survive taking one of these attacks head on. When using this power, her hair changed to a darker green color. However, she is defeated, as Goku dodged almost all of her attacks, no matter how swift and powerful they were. Video Game Appearances * Super Dragon Ball Heroes * Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Kefla makes her debut appearance and as a playable character in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the seventh mission of the original series (SDBH7). She later appears in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle in her Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 form. Voice actors * Japanese: Yuka Komatsu (Caulifla's voice) and Yukana (Kale's voice) * Funimation dub: TBA Trivia * Kefla is the first female fusion to appear in the Dragon Ball anime series. * Kefla is the first known warrior to fuse with Potara in Universe 6. * Kefla is the first Potara Fusion character in the Dragon Ball anime series to fight in the Super Saiyan 2 form. * Kefla's is the first known fusion to ever participate in a tournament, seeing as she was made during the Tournament of Power. * Strangely enough, when Caulifla and Kale fuse they are both Super Saiyans, but when Kefla first appears she is in her base form. Unless the two quickly reverted to their normal forms, this should not be possible since fused characters take the state of their fusees meaning Kefla should've been in Super Saiyan form. Furthermore, as the fusion was performed using the Potara, Kefla should have been in a permanent Super Saiyan state, unable to power down from the form. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fusions Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters